Death Is Not A Reason For Good-Byes *r+f*
by J Motomiya-Darkspell
Summary: *revised and finished* I ended the story but I think it needs a sequel. Has all digi-destine in it but main characters are Ken and Daisuke. Pairings: hints of Takeru/Hikari and Jyou/Mimi
1. Diagnosed

"Death Is Not A Reason For Good-byes"  
  
  
Authoress' Note: I want to make it clear about the nicknames I use. Some you may have heard and some you may not have. I didn't use all of these in this fic either.   
Daisuke= Dai/Dai-chan/Motomiya-san   
Miyako= Miko   
Ken= Ichijouji-san If its me talking = Tenshi/Angel  
Yamato= Yama/Yama-chan  
Taichi= Tai-chan  
Koushiro= Kou/Kou-chan  
Takeru= Teeks  
Now here's Yama to read the disclaimer.  
Yama: Do I have to?  
J: yes. *glare*  
Yama: Fine. *reading* J. does not own Digimon Adventure, Digimon 02, or anything affiliated with these. If she did Ken would have never married Miko. Jun wouldn't be a ditz on the show. And Yama would NOT be an astronaut, he'd most likely be a rock star. Please don't sue her. You'd get about 21 cents and a bunch of lovely Anime stuff that you manufactured. PS- If anyone goes near her Orange Juice, J. will kill them. *looks up at J.* NANI!?!  
J: =^_^= On With The Fic!   
  
  
*blah blah blah* = thoughts  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ken sat in his History class trying to pay attion. It's not that he was lazy or that the teacher was boring. It was just that he hadn't been feeling like himself lately. He was tired even after a good night's sleep, he had chest pains, and even threw up last night. But he couldn't let that cause his grades top slip. Daisuke leaned over from his seat next to Ken, "Are you feeling OK? You don't look so good."  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired."   
"If you say so."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Dai, don't be a dork!"  
Hikari then turned back around and continued her conversation with Takeru.  
*Why doesn't anyone ever pay any attention to me?* "Hey, Yolei, did you write down what the homework is tonight?"  
"So then I said, 'but she has no taste'..." The older girl ignored him.  
*Fine, I'll just won't do the homework and keep the stereotype people have slapped onto me. Hey wait, there's Ken. He'll help me.* "Hey, Ken!"  
The raven haired boy turned around at the sound of his name. "Hey, Dai! What's up?"  
"Do you know what tonight's Math homework is?"  
"Yeah. It's page 45, numbers 10 through 62."  
"Geez, that's a lot of work."  
"Well, why don't you come over to my house and we'll do it together."  
"Great!" Just then the bell rang signaling the time for fifth period to start. "Well, I'll see you after school! What would I ever do without Ken to help me out?"  
  
~*~  
  
Ken walked towards the school wondering what the day would bring. The math work had gone surprisingly fast last night.   
*I would have never thought that Daisuke was so good at math. With him the homework had gone twice as fast.*   
Ken started to feel the consequences of staying up late. After doing their work Ken suggested that Daisuke have dinner with him and spend the night.   
*Of course Daisuke would have to keep me up late with his constant chatter.*  
Ken finally made it to school, the place was like a ghost town. That didn't seem weird to Ken though. Not many kids will wake up early enough to go to zero period. He didn't have a choice. His time in the digital world had put him behind and the next three years of high school will have to remain full if he wants to make it to a good collage.   
  
~*~  
  
Gym class. What kind of person would really enjoy it. Especially when they have it with the horrible Coach Loci. The endless games of Dodge-Ball. Who ever thought up such a vicious sport. Ken tried his best to play the game. He was able to stay in for quite a while but only with the help of Daisuke. Ken was happy he had someone there with him. This was his first year at a public high school and P. E. is one of the worst classes to have alone. After his failed attempt to catch up to the Private school kids, he and his parents decided it would be best for him to finish school at a public high school. Even with his horrible freshman grades he had made it into the honors classes. It was surprising how advanced private school really is. The good thing was he already had friends attending the school he now calls his own. Daisuke was in pretty much every one of his classes, even a few of the advance classes.   
*People don't realize how smart Daisuke really is.*   
A ball came flying at Ken's head. He grew stiff, waiting for the impact, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he noticed Daisuke lying at his feet. Daisuke started acting a little over dramatic.  
"I took a bullet for you Ken. You're on you own now. You've gotta win this game for me!"   
Both boys started laughing as Ken helped Daisuke to his feet. Daisuke gave Ken a thumbs up as he walked to the edge of the court.   
*OK, I've just got to keep on the balls of my feet, ready to jump.* After what seemed like eternity, Ken actually won the game. Daisuke started to run up to his best friend in order to congratulate him, but before he could get there Ken collapsed on the gym floor.  
"Ken! Ken! Talk to me! *He's abnormally pale, even for him.*"   
Daisuke picked his fallen friend up off the floor and carefully carried him to the nurse.  
  
~*~  
  
(Hospital Waiting Room)  
"It'll be OK, Mrs. Ichijouji. We stayed up late last night and the lack of sleep just got to him. That, and all the excitement of the Dodge-Ball game." *He hasn't been looking to good lately.*  
The mahogany haired boy once again failed to calm the hysterical mom. Dr. Kido then walked out of the hospital room.   
"Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji, Daisuke... er... Mr. Motomiya."   
Jyou was trying to remain professional even though it was one of his friends in the hospital room. Daisuke could tell the older digi-destined was shaking and that could only mean something bad.  
"I don't know how to say this but Ken has a very rare form of cancer and I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to help."  
At this Mrs. Ichijouji ran out of the hospital crying. She had been through too much concerning her sons and she couldn't handle it anymore. She had lost her oldest, Osamu. Then she thought she had lost Ken. Now, only a year after his returning home, she was going to loose him again, and this time for good. Mr. Ichijouji apologized for his wife and quickly followed her leaving Daisuke alone with Jyou.  
"Is he awake? Can I go see him?"  
"Yeah go ahead Dai. He's waiting for you."  
Daisuke gave the bluenette a quick thanks and entered the room where Ken was. He was looking out the window when Daisuke walked in. Form where he stood Daisuke could tell that Ken was barely able to hold himself up straight. Ken turned and when he saw Daisuke, he motioned him to come to the bed.  
"Konichiwa, Dai-chan."  
Daisuke couldn't say anything. He was trying his hardest not to cry and if he opened his mouth he was afraid he'd slip.  
"Dai, you wanna play chess with me."  
Daisuke managed a nod and walked over to the table where the chess board was. They played in silence.  
  
~*~  
Their chess game had ended about 10 minutes ago but both boys were still staring at the board. They were awoken from their thoughts when Jyou walked in.  
"Daisuke, visiting hours are over. I'll let you stay until you're sister comes if you call her right now."  
"Sure Jyou." Daisuke walked out of the room to call Jun and Ken started to cry.  
"Don't cry Ken. Don't be afraid."  
Ken looked up at the older digi-destined who was now at his bedside.  
"I'm not afraid...sniff... It's just... It's just, I can tell this is really upsetting Dai.... sniff... I don't want him to be sad..." Ken quickly dried his eyes as Daisuke walked back into the room. Jyou gave Ken a good night hug and walked out of the stale hospital room.   
"Well, Jun said she'll be here in five minutes..." Daisuke said as he stared at the lime green tile floor.  
Neither of the boys could look at each other for fear of breaking down.   
"I guess I'll go wait for her outside..."  
"Yeah, I guess." Was all that came out of Ken.  
Daisuke gathered up his coat and goggles, which had been left on one of the bedside chairs and walked out of the room. As soon as he left Ken started crying softly into his pillow. Daisuke turned around the corner and headed down the hallway, slowly quickening his pace. Walk... jog... sprint.... By the time he was at the end of the hallway he was at a full blown run. He ran with his head down, looking at the pale green tile until he ran, head first into someone. Jun wrapped her arms around her brother a led him out to her truck. With out ever looking up he climbed in and shut the door. Jun went around to the other side and opened the door. As she started the car she looked over at her now, softly crying little brother. She leaned over and embraced him. They sat there for a while before Jun finally backed out of her parking spot and headed home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
OK, now you might be thinking, "How does the title 'Death Is Not A Reason For Good-byes' fit into the story? Well I have the answer for ya, It doesn't... yet. I'm not through writing yet. I just wanted to get this part up and see how you like it. So please review, it helps encourage me. Thanx, J. =^-^=  



	2. Gifts

Authoress' note: The writing format changes a little here, bear with me.   
  
~*~   
It had been a week since Ken had been diagnosed with cancer. Daisuke had come down everyday after school. They played games together, and Ken helped Daisuke with his homework.   
~*~  
Daisuke: Hey, Ken.   
Daisuke walked through the door of Ken's hospital room.  
Ken: You know, Dai, you don't have to come over here everyday.  
Daisuke: You don't want me here?   
A very hurt look came over Daisuke's face.  
Ken: No, I do. It's just I feel like I'm making you come.  
Daisuke: Well I want to be here.   
There was a long silence before Ken spoke up again.  
Ken: Dai.  
Daisuke: Hai  
Ken: I don't want to die.   
Daisuke turned and stared into his friend's eyes. Ken had become very skinny and pale. Even though they knew it was useless the doctor's had administered chemotherapy. Ken was slowly loosing his hair. His soft violet eyes had turned into a hazy gray and lacked their usual shine. Daisuke tried to hold in his feelings. A single tear rolled down his smooth cheek.   
Daisuke: I don't want you to die either....  
A few hairs were scattered across the pillows holding Ken up. Daisuke brushed them off and walked over to the table by the bed. There were many cards and flowers from family and friends including the Digi-Destined. Throughout the course of the last week, every DD had managed to stop by. Daisuke turned back to his friend. A few hairs had fallen in Ken's face. Daisuke pushed them back but they didn't want to stay.  
Daisuke: Pesky hair. Here...   
Daisuke removed the goggles from atop his head and placed them gently on Ken's, pushing his hair back and out of his face.   
  
~*~ Day's Later ~*~   
  
  
All the Digi-Destine, young and old, was crowded into small hospital room. Ken had called everyone in because he had a gift for everyone. Yama stood by the bed and handed out items as Ken talked to each person. Daisuke and Hikari stood in the back, Hikari gently holding the almost crying Dai-chan in her arms.  
Ken: For Tai-chan *Yamato hands him Ken's old soccer ball* Always be the best at everything you're good at. This is for Kou. *hands him a computer disk* This is my favorite computer game. I want you to have as much fun playing it as I did.  
Koushiro: Prodigious! Thanks Ken.  
Ken: For Mimi. *hands her a little pink stuffed elephant* I love the way you always incorporate pink into everything. This is the only pink thing I've ever owned.  
Mimi: Oh... *sniff*... Thank You... *sob*... Ken... *hug*  
This went on for quite a while until everyone had something except Dai. He was still standing in the back, at the brink of crying, only now Jun had come in and was had her arms around him. After an hour of tears and hugs, everyone was shooed out of the room except Jun and Daisuke.  
Jun: Well I'm going now. *hugs her little brother* You call me if you need a ride home.  
Daisuke: Sure Jun.  
After Jun had left Ken spoke up.  
Ken: I have something for you too Dai. I wanted to wait until everyone was gone before I gave it to you.  
Daisuke: Oh Ken, you didn't have to...  
Ken: I wanted to. It's in the drawer.  
Daisuke walked over and opened the drawer of the small bedside table. Inside he found a rather large package. He took it out and walked back over to his chair by the bed.   
Ken: Go ahead. Open it.  
Daisuke gently pulled the tape off the back and unfolded the old brown paper.  
Ken: Here, I'll tell you about each thing.  
Daisuke holds up Ken's black D3 Digivice.  
Daisuke: What is there to tell?  
Ken: I want you to burry that in the Digital World. Somewhere where you'll always know where it is.   
Daisuke holds up Ken's small, square, Crest of Kindness.  
Ken: You were the first to accept me after the horrible things I did. I always felt you deserved that crest more than I did. Now it's yours.   
Ken's eyes started to well up with tears but none fell. Daisuke lifted up another item form the package.  
Daisuke: Your soccer jersey?  
Ken: That's to always remind you of the first time we met in the real world.   
Daisuke: How could I ever forget?  
Dai threw the green jersey on over his shirt and took out the last item.  
Daisuke: What's this?  
He lifted up a CD with the title "Dai"  
Ken: There's a song on there I found on the Internet. Listen to it later, it reminds me of you. I'll never forget you Dai.  
Daisuke: I'll never forget you Ken.  
Jun turned the corner of the hallway to see Ken wearing Dai's goggles and Dai wearing Ken's Jersey.  
Jun: Well aren't you a site. It's time to go. Mom made me come down and get you. Do you realize what time it is?  
Daisuke gathered up his things and started to leave with his sister.  
Daisuke: See ya tomorrow, Ken.  
Ken: Ok, Goodnight Dai.  
The two went home and Daisuke went straight to his room.  
Daisuke: Wow, it is late. Almost 12.   
The depressed goggle-boy stuck the CD in his player and pressed the play button. He sat down on his bed as he listened to the words coming out of the small box.  
  
"If we take our time, and stick together,  
Everything we do will go our way!  
And if we try, now and forever,  
No matter what comes next, we'll be okay!  
  
Let's kick it up!   
To show them all the things that we can do!  
Let's kick it up!  
And know they're not tomorrow!  
Let's kick it up!  
'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!  
Let's kick it up!  
TOGETHER!"  
  
Daisuke cried into his pillow until sleep finally took over.  
  
  
~*~   
Ken died that night. He went to sleep and never woke up. Today Daisuke is in the Digital World. He's burying Ken's D3 where anyone and everyone can see it.  
~*~  



End file.
